


My gift.

by Minifox4444



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Love, Other, Shipping, Sweet, crona/kid, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minifox4444/pseuds/Minifox4444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona and Kid share a few special words one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My gift.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister decided to have a little idea. So she told me to write the first Crona/Kid thing that came to my mind.

Crona set the two mugs down on the coffee table. Crona and Kid decided they where going to watch a movie since it was raining outside. They were suppose to go to the park and take a sunset stroll but this was a lot better in Crona's eyes. 

Kid picked up one of the mugs which consisted of hot chocolate. "You know, coffee wouldn't kill us right?" 

Crona smiled "Yeah, but this taste better." Kid chuckled and sipped his drink. He then placed it back down on the coffee table. Crona followed his actions. 

"So what are we going to watch?" Crona asked as they curled up between Kid's legs and in Kid's arms. Kid wrapped his arms around Crona securely. "It's called This is the End. It's a comedy." 

"I'm sorry if I don't get it." Crona said sadly. Kid kissed the top of his head and laughed. "I understand." 

After the first part of the movie passed Crona looked up at Kid. "I see those blue beams and they look scary. I don't know how to deal with the scary blue lights!" Crona said quickly. 

Kid laughed hard at this,"I love you, you know that?" Kid then quickly stopped laughing and cut himself short. He didn't mean to say that. He had a feeling Crona wasn't ready for that yet. "I-I mean...."

Crona pooked his head up and kissed him. Crona thought Kid's lips where soft and Crona felt they could stay like that forever. But they knew Kid felt embarrassed by what he said so Crona should just tell him what he thought about it."

"Kid?" Kid looked down at him moving pink locks from his face. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
